bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Hey, I'm a regular here and I wanted to say, Welcome to BFF (Bleach Fan Fiction For Short...Don't mistake it as Best Friend Forever...Lulz)! If you need help, I recommend Lord Sei , Head Admin Of This Wikia. I can try to help too. So, Welcome! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 07:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Kido and Gotei 13 All Kido and Gotei 13 members that are used in my arcs are part of the official fanon kido and gotei 13 Edit On Kenji's Kido Page You NEED permission from the others to edit their kido page. And as I see it, NONE of them let you edit it. So I ask you to remove the content you have posted on their page. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Seen Hitsuke's already taken ya up on this, but ask for permission before you edit pages belonging to myself and my friends (heck, that goes for anyone's pages)...But. I checked your edit and it was only a picture for a spell I myself requested on my User:Page, so don't worry about it, but to avoid anyone givin' ya a go in the future, please post the pictures on my talk page instead, and I'll add them in myself. Kenji Hiroshi 11:00, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure I remember Sure bro when you want we can make the RP story Zanroga OK when you be ready let me know ok well see ya Advise Hey your format is lightly off, check these pages to see set up and organization. Ikari, Seireitou Kawahiru, Raian Getsueikirite or Jōshō Adashino.. These characters are some examples of proper format and use Nihongodict.com to find kanji and real Japanese words and names.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'救済者']] (talk to Fenix!) 13:16, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Ash! Hey, it's me! I finally decided to join the Bleach Fanfiction wiki. What do you think? Gai as an Shinigami, Nika as an Arcannar, Karen as a Fullbringer? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, I've finished the last part of the current chapter on the Fairy Tail Fanon, but I've yet to post it. I'll do that later, and maybe we could RP with Karen and Kyle soon? Anyway, I'll see you around! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ash, if you have the time, what do you think of Gai, revamped for Bleach Fanfiction? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, what do you think's better: Fairy Tail Fanon or Bleach Fanfiction wiki? I can't decide. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's actually based off Ultimo's Noh Power, and I'm adding that his Zanpakuto spirit (Bleach Fanfiction's Jinkaku) tends to play up on him and forbid him from using it unless it's absolutely neccessary. Other then that, his secondary Shikai and Bankai abilities are manipulation of black and white feathers (just like Fairy Tail Fanon's Gai) which are used the most. And yes...Soon, the Fairy Tail Fanon will equal Bleach Fanfiction! *evil laugh* Sorry 'bout that. See you around. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:14, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, does Ten talk often? PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I kinda wanted to see if he could review Gai. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Should I start a storyline here as well? The first few chapters would be the same as Shooting Star, though it'd then diverge into something different. I just don't know about it. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. With Yoruo, his personality's unique and interesting. I like his abilities and parameters, and maybe you could give him some different bullets (like Guns Magic) for his Shikai? I'm still a learner with Bleach, but I can give you a 10/10 for him regardless. Good job. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty cool. Anyway, I was wondering, what's the closest thing to a Clockwork Being that the Bleach Fanfiction has? I want to add Karen here. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, Karen's Gai's mother in this one too. Is it even possible for a Mod-Soul to be a parent of a Plus? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. Are rocket-boosters usable in Bleach? Or should I tone them down down to "they release spiritual pressure and look vaguely like rocket-boosters"? PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of out of character. But I'm sure as a Vizard, maybe rockets of spiritual pressure could form at her feet before being used like rocket-boosters. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, Nika's up. Same character, different setting. What do you think? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Greetings Ash! My name's Lone..or Yuki... Whatever u wanna call me ^_^... I find your articles really interesting! especially Sosuke Yatsumaru... See ya around Ash! Hope you enjoy BFF Lone Black Garuga 09:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey...Uhmm Ash-san...Would you consider an RP? Lone Black Garuga 10:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) lol yep.. That would be interesting! hehehe (<_< how come I didn't think of that) so when are you free to RP? Lone Black Garuga 11:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Have A Nice-O Sleep! ^_^ ok! See ya tomorrow! Hope you have a nice sleep Lone Black Garuga 11:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Am now.. Hehehe ^_^ would you have me start it? or would you? Lone Black Garuga 00:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Ur go then! Lone Black Garuga 05:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC)